The invention relates to a cup-shaped ball joint socket and method for forming said ball joint socket. More particularly the invention relates to forming a cup-shaped ball joint socket having an outwardly directed collar. The collar is intended for use in securing a sealing device, such as a flexible bellows type seal, to said ball joint housing.
The production of ball joint housings for use with a ball joint, including a spherical end portion having a bearing journalling casing around it, and a pin extending therefrom, by inserting the end portion into a suitable blank and forming the blank around the spherical end portion using a die arrangement, is well known. This type of ball joint has found widespread use as part of a steering linkage for example in motor vehicles using a rack and pinion type steering mechanism. In order to prevent the entry of foreign matter such as dust or water into the housing, the ball joint housing may be provided with a housing cover, gasket, flexible bellows type seal, or similar devices. In use as a pivot in a rack and pinion type steering mechanism the gear rack end extending from the ball joint (pin) is usually protected by a flexible folded bellows type device, which seals the joint. Other sealing means or gaskets have also been used for this purpose.
In order to secure a sealing device to the ball joint casing, it has been found necessary to form a securing means such as a peripheral groove, on the housing at the opening through which the ball joint pin extends. The production of such a groove on a ball joint housing causes considerable difficulty and increased expense in the manufacture of the ball joint housing.